I want you to smile
by Darkano95
Summary: <html><head></head>Nami accidentally hurts Luffy in his most fragile area, his heart. His cold behavior towards her and the crew is too much for her to ignore when he means the world to her. LuNa Half first chapter is taken from the unfinished fanfic of bitter-cAnDy-sweet so the credits of that chapter go to him/her.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**First I want to say that this fanfic was an idea I took from an unfinished fanfic titled **_**Without you**_** by** _**bitter-CAnDy-sweet**_** and I want to give him/her the credits for this story. The first chapter will almost be a copy of the only chapter of that fanfic (atleast half of it) but the problem of this story will be different because Luffy's reaction will also be completely different from that story.**

**Pairing: Luffy/Nami. Post timeskip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor half the contents of the first chapter.**

**I want you to smile**

"Okay guys, we need to re-stock the ship while we're here so don't go messing around before that," ordered Nami eyeing each of the other members of the Straw-hat crew, "I will give you enough money to buy what we needs and nothing else, understand!"

"Stingy witch," said Zoro under his breath.

"What was that, Marimo?!" growled Sanji "How dare you speak of Nami-san like that!"

"I'll say whatever I want," interjected the swordsman turning away from Sanji, "shitty love-cook."

"You bastard! Apologize righ…"

Nami stood above a dazed Zoro and Sanji with large bumps on their heads. "That's enough! Zoro, as payment for that comment you're not getting any money from me," declared Nami as she walked around handing money to the rest of the crew members. "Now get moving and be back before sunset!"

"Yes, Nami-san!"

"The hell!"

Franky walked to the swordsman. "Oi Zoro! If you help me re-stock the ship, I can give some money. It's going to be though if I have to transport barrels of Cola and wood alone. Usopp is coming too." Zoro grinned and followed them while Sanji was heart-broken after being rejected by the girls and was now stuck with Brook.

The island they've reached is called Taki island. Tree covered the dome mountain and many waterfalls can be seen on the other side of the island. The island possessed a relatively large population despite having only one city and they looked like they loved this green and beautiful island.

The young navigator watched as the others walk off in the island to the city except for Chopper who has volunteered to watch the ship since his stock of medicine is still full. They were doing well in the New World and nobody could hurt them since their last stop. They were beating easily each crew that dared to hinder their adventures so there was not much to buy for him besides books but Robin will already buy some new ones for him. Nami began to make her way down the trail before she was startled by a soft tap on her shoulder. Nami turned with pleasant surprise to find her captain grinning at her as she sighed at the sight. An odd sense of relief and delight overwhelmed her when she was face to face with Luffy and she had to admit, she loved that smile but nobody had to know that. "Luffy, I thought you ran off with the others already. What do you want?"

"Oi Nami, you didn't give me any money," complained the younger boy.

"I know. You're just going to spend it on meat or something useless so you don't get any." Luffy pouted at her response looking with puppy-eyes at her in hopes of a change of heart. The girl tried to ignore him but she couldn't help falling for that cute face he was making for her. Nami was no match for his wide-eyed gaze as she quickly caved into him handing over a few berries. "Fine, but only for this one time."

" Shishishishi, thanks Nami!" cheered Luffy waving as he ran ahead of her. Nami watched his figure disappear in the city. She sighed again and followed him smiling at the butterflies still present in her stomach.

…**.**

"Hmm… I'm still hungry. Nami didn't give me enough money…," whined the starving boy as he walked aimlessly through the city. He looked longingly at the street vendors on the side with the smell of stir-fry and barbeque tempting his stomach. Luffy looked around him searching for any of his nakama hoping for a little change to buy more food but the area was so crowded that it would be impossible to spot any of them.

The town was full of people mostly walking through the streets who seemed extremely friendly to him. They all knew Luffy like the rest of the world and they were friendly to him because this island was a former territory of Whitebeard. As someone who fought along with the pirate that protected them under his name and as someone who was the little brother of the 2nd division commander, Luffy was popular through the town and its people. He didn't mind how friendly they were as he got free shish kabob as a gift. Soon enough he managed to make several acquaintances in a matter of hours.

"Well, I gotta go find my friends. See you around," said Luffy to a bunch of kids and young women who were looking at him like the hero of the island. The straw-hat captain started walking casually walking with the back of his head on his hands. He looked up at the clear sky to get away from the crowds around him simply taking in the blissful weather that blessed the island.

"Haha! I know, it's not the easiest thing to deal with."

Luffy turned his to the familiar voice a couple of feet away from him. Following the direction he heard the voice, he found his way to a small sit-down restaurant. Quickly running up to the store he saw the distinct orange hair of his navigator through the open window as he excitedly jumped through the door. "Hey Na…"

Laughter drowned out his voice as he walked in through the door to find his navigator already had company. Nami was sitting with her back to him at a table with a group of young muscular men who seemed to be getting really intimate with her. "Wow, this guy sounds like a real card. Why are you even traveling with him?" one of the men asked.

"Heh…Well you know, the Grand Line was already a dangerous place. The New World is even worse for a girl like me and he's perfect for protection," stated Nami "my captain is a complete idiot."

Luffy stopped in his tracks and stared at Nami's back in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"I always tell him how stupid he is but he thinks I'm kidding all the time because he thinks we're nakama."

"Such a conniving beauty we have here," mused another man, "hey, why don't you dump your current crew and join us?"

"Oh, I would love to, but first let me tour your ship before I consider joining." The men laughed as they stood up laying money on the table to cover the bill. One of the guys looked up at Luffy who was standing close with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Hey kid, what the hell do you think you're looking at?"

Nami lazily looked up at the half threatening glare of the man and followed his gaze from behind where she was sitting. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw Luffy standing there, with half lidded eyes, looking so serious and intimidating that she could have thought that it was another person. He watched her turn in her seat and the surprise all over her face when she saw him. "Luffy!"

"Is this the guy you were talking about, babe?" asked another man, "we can make the choice easier on you for which crew to pick."

"No!" exclaimed Nami with her eyes still on her captain startling the man, "Luffy, what did you hear?" She stood slowly and took one step towards him. "Luffy, I didn't mean any…"

"Wait a minute! You mean that guy is Straw-hat Luffy?!" another men said with fear and sweat running down his face.

The other guys of the crew were looking shocked and one of them stumbled on the floor when they took a step back."Y-y-you mean you were in the crew of Straw-hat Luffy?!"

Luffy glared at them and the people who looked at what was happening saw the men drop unconscious on the floor, foaming from their mouths.

"Quit screaming your heads off," Luffy said quietly but in a way that showed them who was superior. "You're hurting my ears."

Nami felt her legs becoming weak and fell, sitting on the floor. It was the first time she sensed Luffy intimidating her with his haki. It seemed that he did it unconsciously but it was enough to bring her down. If he really wanted to knock her down, she would be lying on the floor with these guys.

She looked at him from where she was sitting and she could see his eyes causing a lump formed in her throat. Hurt? Anger? Hate? She couldn't decide what it was that she saw in his eyes. She reached an arm toward him in her weakened state but saw him turn around and walk in the crowd with his hands inside the pockets of his short.

"Luffy…," she whispered in hope for him to come back.

"Luffy!" screamed Nami trying to stand up.

"Nami?! What's going on here?" She looked behind to find Robin with Zoro, Franky and Usopp.

"Hurry up and call Luffy back! Please…," she whispered the last part as tears start coming down her face.

"Tell us what's wrong," said Robin as she helped Nami move in a less crowded place.

**How was it? I know I even copied sentences and all but since it's just my second fanfic and I kind of liked that writing style, I tried to use it for my own improvement. And I'm the type that improves by looking at the work of others but there are things that I can't learn without copying. If you think a serious Luffy is difficult to imagine, watch the film Z and more precisely at the scene after Luffy speaks with Kuzan/Aokiji. When he knocks down the marines with his haki and when he was thinking, just before that, is the perfect example of a serious Luffy. Don't try the one with suit in Strong World, it will be difficult to see him in normal clothes ^^**

**For the genres, I decided to make Romance and family because Angst or Hurt/Comfort can mislead your understanding of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go for the second chapter. I have so much I want to write for this story that I have to write it before I forget something important. Have a good time.**

"Luffy!" called Nami as she run through the streets of the city. _"Where are you?"_

She looked around and saw many street vendors on the side and noticed that one of them sells barbeque so she went to ask him.

"Mister! Did you see a man wearing a Straw-hat around here?" she asked hastily.

"Huh? Well, if you're talking about Straw-hat Luffy, the first time I saw him he looked like he was in a very good mood but when I saw him again, he had a very scary look and went towards the mountain," informed the old man.

"Thanks a lot," Nami said before her heart clenched at what the old man said.

"_I have to find him quickly before something happens,"_ she thought while beating her lower lip, fearing what will happen. Will Luffy order her to leave this crew? Or even worse, will he leave the crew himself? Everything is possible with him. In that case she could never forgive herself ever. Tears started flowing down again and she became more desperate to find him. Usopp, Zoro, Franky and Robin were also searching for him but they didn't know the seriousness of the situation as Nami didn't have time to explain. _"Luffy, please…come back…I didn't mean anything I said…I promise!"_

…

Luffy was lying down, with his hat covering his face, on the grass at the other side of the island not too far from the waterfall. He was at a small meadow surrounded by the trees of the forest where he could see the ocean and relaxing under the breezes with his hands behind his head.

"You were here, Luffy…" The swordsman of the crew slowly approached him with a slightly irritated face. "We were searching you for 3 hours! What were you doing?!"

"What are you doing here Zoro?" Luffy asked, as if he didn't hear what Zoro said, as he lifted his hat so that Zoro could see his expressionless face.

"I told you I was searching for you… and when I was searching…I thought that…maybe here…"

"Lost again?"

"YOU'RE WRONG," Zoro yelled.

Luffy smiled a little at that. "Return to the ship and go say to everyone that I won't be back for the next three days."

Zoro sat down next to Luffy. "Why? I don't know what happened between you and Nami but why must you isolate yourself from us?"

"It's not because of Nami, I have my reasons," said Luffy covering his face, once again, with his hat.

"And what sort of reasons, do you have?"

Luffy sighed, "Marine Grand Line 4th Branch, G-4."

Zoro looked at him as if he heard Luffy speak another language.

"Their base is close to this island. Do you know that this island was a former territory of old man Whitebeard? Seems like that base kept the pirate from coming on this island after the war. And from what I've heard their base is closer to this side of the island…," Luffy continued.

Zoro looked at him with wide eyes._ "What's wrong with him?! That can't be the Luffy I know…but… all my senses say that it's really him. It's the first time I see him act like this."_ Zoro thought. "When did you have time to search about all that?"

"When you guys were searching me… I wasn't here for three hours doing nothing. I just had to ask to the people in the town and they gently told me everything I had to know."

Luffy pointed toward the town at the other side of the mountain. "Sunny is at the opposite side of the island so the marines won't notice the ship from their base…but some people in the town could report to them so they can sneak here…and they could attack us while we're sleeping, no?"

Zoro still had the same look but if he wasn't shocked by Luffy speaking like that, he would certainly agree with him.

The log pose will take three days to reset so I will protect the ship and everyone from here. Understand, now?"

"Huh? Oh…huh…yes…" Zoro's astonishment wouldn't wear off. He decided that he need to find Nami and know what happened.

…

"Did anyone find Luffy yet?!" Nami yelled becoming more anxious.

"We all searched but we couldn't find him…" Usopp said trying to calm her down "And Zoro disappeared too."

"Probably lost," Sanji said, without a doubt.

"Did you say something, Nosebleed-kun?" Zoro suddenly showed up in the dining room. He was covered in leaves and dirt.

"Zoro! Did you find Luffy?" Nami hoped that he found him. If not, there is a possibility that he was not on this island anymore.

"Well, yeah…"

She sighed and had a smile for the first time in these few hours. But she couldn't feel relieved yet…she has to speak with him.

Sanji was smoking from his kitchen while preparing dinner. "You sure searched him. Even Nami-san came back on the ship after four hours but you came back after 6 hours."

"Shut up! It's Luffy's fault, he said that the ship is at the opposite side of the island but I didn't find it for 3 hours," Zoro complained like it was their fault.

"More importantly…where is Luffy? Why didn't he come back with you?"Nami asked with her heart clenching again.

"Well…"

…

"WHAT?!" Zoro's ears were ringing at everyone's reaction.

Usopp clutched Zoro's shoulders and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you Zoro?! That can't be the Luffy we know?!"

"You sure it wasn't a dream Marimo?" Sanji asked.

"It wasn't a dream!"

Chopper turned to Robin "What Luffy inquired…is it correct?"

"Yes…but it took me some time to even know there was a marine base close to the island. I'm impressed but it isn't…Luffy-like?"

"I'm going to see him!" Nami stood up.

Zoro blocked her way. "Wait a minute…don't you think we need some explanation here?"

"Well…that's true…" Nami was thinking_ "I don't mind if the crew reject me after…but they need to know the truth. It's not Luffy who is supposed to be isolated."_

…

"…" Nobody did know what to say after Nami explained.

"I know it's my fault. Even if I did it for money, I said bad things on my captain's back," she said as tears were flowing down the moment she told the hurtful words she said about Luffy.

"Exactly…," Zoro glared at her.

Nami and everyone gasped. "Oi Marimo! Nami-san is the one who is the most hurt here. How dare you say th…," Sanji yelled.

Zoro pointed his sword at the cook and continued to glare at the navigator. "I will say one thing. If it weren't Luffy but me that heard your conversation, I would have killed you."

Nami just looked down, she knew that she has to take punishment and she was willing to do it.

"You can steal whoever you want and whatever you want…but I can't stand that you're insulting our captain for something trivial like that…nor for any other reasons. I won't ask how many times you did it until now. Woman or not, I would kick you out of this crew. And here I always thought that you were one of the most loyal crew member…you disappoint me. You proved me that you really are a witch"

Nami just wanted to die. "I know…if I have to die to make Luffy suffer less then I will…"

"But Luffy has already forgiven you…"

"What?!" Nami looked up at Zoro.

"After hearing you say what happened, I finally understood what was wrong with him… He is trying to change himself…" Zoro's voice was now softer as he talked about Luffy.

Nami looked wide eyed at him then at the floor.

Usopp stood up "Why is that? That doesn't make sense…why is HE trying to change?"

Zoro looked at him "You really think that Luffy will hold any grudge over anyone of us? If he heard Nami say that she is just with him because her chances of accomplishing her dreams are higher…then he will gladly allow her to use him without thinking badly of her."

Nami was now shaking from what she heard._"Luffy…"_

Robin was now at Nami's side as she saw her tears and was hugging her.

"And if he heard Nami say that he is complete idiot…and that it's a good reason for her to think about joining another crew…then he would just stop being an idiot. I wouldn't mind him being serious when he needs to…but how could he be happy if he doesn't even smile when he does something he likes. He just sacrificed his liberty for you and…maybe for us all," Zoro continued.

"What do you mean, Marimo?" Sanji asked.

"What if…he thought that we're all just using him for accomplishing our dreams…did you thought about that?" Zoro asked as he gritted his teeth.

Everyone gasped at that. But they didn't have time to think about it as Nami slipped from Robin's arms and dropped on the floor unconscious.

"Nami-san!"

"Nami!" everyone went to her side and Chopper checked her.

"She fainted…it must have been too painful for her," Chopper said as he felt tears dripping from his eyes. Nami's face was wet from her tears.

"Well, at least that made sure for me that she care about Luffy," Zoro said.

"Don't you have a heart Marimo?!"

"A better one than her since I don't insult my captain behind his back,"

"Why you…"

"Oi Zoro, Sanji, stop arguing and think about a way to solve this problem," Franky said.

Brook then said "I think that only Nami-san can solve this problem."

"I agree with Brook," said Zoro as he turned around. "…And I promised Luffy to not let anyone see him today. He doesn't want anyone to burden him since he will use his time on the island to block the marines and train a little."

"…So we can't do anything till Nami-swan wakes up…"

…

"Robin, I will just give Nami some medicine so I will leave her to you after that. You just have to change her in her sleepwear and bring a cup of water when she will awake. If she has a headache call me, okay?"

"Okay, Chopper," she smiled to him as he turned to leave the room.

"Luffy…" Robin turned around and saw Nami murmuring something in her sleep. "Come…back…to me…please…I…love you…"

She then noticed Nami's tears coming down again and tried her best to comfort her as she whispered in her ear "Don't worry, Luffy will surely come back so you can sleep peacefully, Nami."

She noticed Nami smiling and thought _"Bringing our Luffy back may be easier than we thought. I have to know if she already figured her feelings when she will wake up."_

…

"Tonight's sky sure is beautiful." Luffy was still lying in the same position as he woke up from his sleep. "It was peaceful but you guys had to ruin it. I thought that the marines' job was to maintain peace, no?"

"Sorry but if we allow pirate scum like you to live peacefully; you will ruin the peaceful life of the citizens!"

"I'm ruining peace just by sleeping?! You are idiots?!" Luffy said as he was now in a sitting position with his hat on his head. He had his arms crossed and his head tilted in confusion.

"SHUT UP STRAW-HAT, I will put my honor of Marine Vice-admiral and base commander of G-4 at stake and arrest you!"

Luffy stood up and said "Well, if I beat you, the top of G-4, there won't be anyone strong enough to beat me in your base, right?"

"IN THE NAME OF THE ABSOLUTE JUSTICE, THE MARINE WON'T LOSE TO A PIRATE SCUM LIKE YOU! SOLDIERS! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!"

"Shishishi, looks like it will be fun, quit screaming and come get me!"

**Well, I hope you like it. I don't see Luffy getting emotional if it's not because someone is dead. And I thought that this Luffy seemed more interesting. I always thought that Luffy was more intelligent than we thought. It's not that he is hiding it like some people wrote in their fanfic, it's just that it's a pain in the ass for him to read books or listen to people talking about complicated thing. In other words, he decided that he is free of these things and don't bother with learning some things. I don't have one in my mind but we have seen few moments where he said intelligent things. And you know what Dragon said when he saw Luffy's poster after enies lobby? Something along, "See the world and question it. The day we will meet will surely come." I think he means about the World Government. Even if Luffy isn't the type of people to think much, seeing the world, the celestial dragons and their atrocities will surely make him understand many things. Something that these stupid celestial dragons can't do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I made the third chapter. In this chapter you will understand why this story isn't a hurt/comfort one.**

"Oi Brook, if you've finished your cup of tea, go wake the shitty guys and the sleeping princesses. Breakfast is almost ready," ordered Sanji without turning from his work.

"…Can I wake the sleeping princesses with a kiss? Not that I have any lips, yohohoho," joked the skeleton musician.

"If you do that I will kill you! Nami-san is in a delicate state so don't try anything funny! But you can kiss the guys for all I care…"

"No thanks. Even if my flesh and skin returned I wouldn't do that." Brook took his violin and went towards the door.

A few minutes later, Sanji heard a song that was sent from hell.

~White handkerchief! Don't let that guy find you~

"SHUT UP!" yelled the green-haired swordsman.

"Don't you have a more calm waking piece!" yelled the shipwright.

~Run awaaa~y~

~White Handkerchief! Don't get caught by the octopus! ~

Sanji started waking up before Brook because of that song. Listening at that, first thing in the morning was torture.

"If I found the guy who created that song, I will slit his throat," Zoro muttered as he came in the dining room. "He even dared call that "The Black Handkerchief of Happiness", how many people have lost their will to live because of that song?"

"For once I agree with you Marimo. Every morning is a nightmare with that song."

Everyone, beside the girls and Luffy who was still outside, entered the dining room behind Zoro.

"Hmm, Nami and Robin are still sleeping? I'm surprised that they can sleep when Brook play that song," Zoro said.

Brook frowned with his skeleton face "If they didn't wake up after that, I must say that I'm losing my confidence in my skills. Even my eyes open wide when I hear that song. Not that I have eyes or eyelids to close them, yohohohoho."

Sanji then sensed something and turned around "Robin-chwan, you were awake."

As they looked at the door, they heard steps and saw Robin entering, "Good morning everyone." They greeted her and turned to the cook. "How did you know that Robin was coming?" asked Chopper.

"Hmm…my sixth sense?"

"Creepy…"

"Did you say something Marimo?"

"…It looks like your sixth sense is interfering with your hearings."

"OK NOW I WILL KILL YOU."

Franky interjected and said "Don't fight before breakfast, we're SUPER hungry here."

"But Nami-san is still…"

"Let her sleep," Robin said. "She still needs sleep so I covered her ears so that she doesn't her Brook's song. She will have a long day after all."

"If Robin-chwan is saying so…," Sanji said in the love-struck cook mode.

Then he became normal and turned to the guys "Don't forget to leave some for Luffy. Who knows what he ate yesterday…"

…

"Hmmm…," groaned Nami as she started to wake up. "Luffy!" She sat up and looked around to see that she is in her bed._"Why am I here? I was in the dining room and…"_ She remembered what happened yesterday and tears started flowing again._"Luffy…"_ She saw a cup of water on the nightstand and she drank it. After feeling a little better, she jumped off her bed. _"I need to see Luffy immediately. I already wasted too much time,"_ she thought as she changed her clothes. She put a long-sleeved shirt showing her cleavage a little and orange pants that covered half of her tibia. She also put her hair in a ponytail (**see cover chapter 692**). She wasn't in the mood to show her body like always in the hope to make her captain look at her. And she couldn't go and apologize to him while wearing a swimsuit just after waking up.

"Nami, you woke up!" Chopper yelled happily, while being followed by Robin as they saw Nami closing the doors to her room behind her. "Don't tell me you were going to see Luffy alone…"

"I need to go Chopper…I want to see him now…," she said as she looked down.

"But…"

"I also think that it's better to do that…," said Robin as she was smiling to Nami. "The best medicine for Nami, now, is Luffy."

Nami blushed a little. "What do you mean?"

Robin went to her side and whispered "You are in love with Luffy, isn't it?"

Nami gasped, "How do…"

"I heard it in your sleep _'Luffy I love you'_," she chuckled. "That was cute you know. I also think that it may be the best medicine for him."

Nami was becoming redder.

Chopper was confused by the secret conversation but stepped in, "But Nami, you must eat something first before you go! It won't be good if you went without eating."

She looked at Chopper and sighed as she gave up, "Okay but as soon as I finished, I will be going there." Chopper nodded and the three of them went to the dining room.

…

"Nami-swan! Eat as much as you want…I can make you anything!" said the love-struck cook.

"Thanks," she said plainly.

Usopp then said, "So what are we doing? I know Luffy said to not come where he is but…"

"We can't let him alone and we don't know if he is even eating properly…," Sanji said as he took a cigarette out of his pack.

"And it's a little lonely without him…," said Franky. "It's weird to not have rubber hands steal your food."

"What you said is weirder," Usopp said with a sweat drop.

"I'm going to see him!" Nami declared as she stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, Nami, it's dangerous to go alone."

"But Chopper…"

"I'll go with her!" exclaimed Zoro. "Robin will go with her too, so that she doesn't have any problems. I'm the only one who knows where Luffy is so it's better that I go with them."

"Wait a minute, Marimo… I will go too; I need to bring the food to Luffy."

Zoro nodded at the cook.

"What are you waiting for?! I will leave you behind," Nami said with an irritated face.

…

"So? Where is he exactly?" Nami asked.

"I think it was somewhere at the opposite side of the island, isn't it Zoro?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, Luffy said that but when I went at the opposite side it was nowhere near the ship. Damn Luffy!" Zoro turned to the cook and said, "This place is like a maze so a fantasist like you can be lost."

Sanji has a vein that popped on his forehead and said in a menacing voice, "Oh…where did you learn these words Marimo? Try to give me the definitions."

"You always think that all the women are yours so you're clearly a fantasist… And you get lost easily too."

"You bastard! Half of what you said was your problem! Don't give people your own weakness! At least I can admit mine…not that I want to admit it."

"Just forget these idiots Robin. If we have to stop each time they start a fight, I prefer leaving these guys, who fight like married couple, here so that we can go see Luffy," Nami said.

Zoro snapped. "WHO IS MARRIED TO THIS GUY?! DON'T SAY SOME CREEPY STUFF; I DON'T HAVE A LIKING FOR GUYS!"

"Nami-swan, why must you be so cruel? MOVE AWAY FROM ME MARIMO, PEOPLE WILL THINK BADLY OF ME BECAUSE OF YOU?!"

Nami was so pissed that she took her Clima-Tact and electrocuted the two of them.

"We're wasting time because of them. Let's go Robin," Nami said to a smiling Robin.

…

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed as she run with the rest of the group behind her when she saw Luffy from the forest, still lying on the same spot of that meadow.

"He didn't move from that place since the last time I saw him?!" Zoro exclaimed.

They were sick of seeing trees so when they were on the grass of the meadow, they were happy but they gasped immediately at what they saw.

"The Marines!" Sanji exclaimed. "We just came here yesterday and they already tried to sneak on us!"

They could see dozens, at least hundred of them lying on the ground.

"Looks like Luffy didn't bother to fight everyone. Many of them don't look like they are injured and their eyes are rolled up," said Zoro as he looked at the Marines.

"One of them also got his eyes rolled up but this guy sure took some beating. Looking at his clothes, he must be the shitty commander of these shitty guys," Sanji analyzed as he was smoking.

Nami was already at Luffy's side, "He is sleeping."

She lifted his hat and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Luffy…"

Luffy then started to wake up. Nami was surprised but Luffy sat on the grass and yawned loudly after stretching his arms, as if he didn't see her. He started noticing that Nami was sitting close to him. "Morning, Nami."

Nami didn't understand how he could speak to her after what she had said, "Good Morning Luffy." Luffy smiled at her but it was a small smile. She was sad, seeing that. He couldn't know how much she longed for that grin he showed her every day.

"Luffy, I…"

"Aaahh, I slept well," Luffy said without noticing that he interrupted Nami. "These guys didn't go home yet? Why are they still here?" Luffy saw that Robin, Sanji and Zoro were also here, near the trees so that Nami can speak alone with Luffy.

Nami bonked him softly on his head, "What would have happened if they woke up when you were sleeping? They could have killed or captured you! Idiot!"

Luffy's eyes widened a little at that last word.

Nami was confused by his sudden change of expression until she recalled…the last word she used.

Luffy put his hat on his head and stood up with his hands inside his pockets. "That's true…Sorry. I won't repeat the same mistake. The next time I will tie them with a rope or drift them away in a boat."

"Luffy! That's not what I…"

"I'm pretty hungry now…Oi Sanji! Did you bring food with you? I didn't eat anything yesterday so I'm starving."

"I don't think that what I brought will satisfy you but it's better than nothing."

Luffy looked at what Sanji brought for him.

"Are you kidding? That's too much for me."

"Huh? What did you say?" Sanji said looking at the two plates of meat chunks.

"That's too much! There is only meat, why there aren't any vegetables?! And you pretend to be a cook?!" Luffy said with a blank face.

"Ahahahahaha, finally you noticed it Luffy! It's not too late to kick him out, you know?" Zoro teased.

"Eh…but…you…huh?" Sanji heard about Luffy's changes but now it was on another level. Even Robin looked wide-eyed at Luffy.

"Only idiots eat unhealthy food like that…and my stomach isn't even that big. How can I eat these things entirely? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Nami was listening what Luffy said and she recalled what Zoro said about him. _"And if he heard Nami say that he is complete idiot…and that it's a good reason for her to think about joining another crew…then he would just stop being an idiot. He just sacrificed his liberty for you and…maybe for us all,"_

Unseen by Luffy, more and more tears came down Nami's face. _"He is doing it for me…he thinks that if he remains an idiot, I will leave him for another crew…that stupid rubber captain! If he thinks that I will accept that, he is wrong! I will make him understand! I don't want to see that mask he is wearing. I want to see his grin, his goofy smile. I'll shatter that mask and make you return to the old Luffy, my Luffy, before the end of the day. Then I will apologize to him. Prepare yourself Luffy! I'm going to show you that no woman knows about you more than me… _

**Now I hope this make you understand what this story is about. I won't say more for those who didn't understand. You will surely understand in the next one ^^ **

**Reviews please T-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait. I was a little lazy to write this chapter since I was busy and I wanted some time for myself. Here is the fourth chapter. I think that there will be three more chapters since I don't want to rush into things but there might be one more or less.**

"Oi, Nami! We're going back to the ship after we tie these guys. The marines won't bother us if we don't let their commander return to their base until we set sail. That way Luffy can return with us to the ship," yelled Zoro from the place he was with Luffy, Robin and Sanji.

Nami wiped her tears and stood up. "Ok, I'll get the ropes with Robin and Sanji-kun. So Luffy and Zoro will keep a look on them until we come back with the ropes," she told as she walked towards them. Luffy and Zoro nodded.

"No objection! I will get a date with my two lovely ladies…for you two I will go everywhere!"

"Then go in an island of travelos… for the sake of Nami and Robin," Zoro said to Sanji as the latter shuddered remembering his two years of pain and lack of feminine company…the lack of female is a more appropriate term, since the people of that island were feminine…in a weird way.

Sanji's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he looked like he was taking the most important decision of his life. "…if it's for their sake then…I will go anywhere," he thrown up his blood, "…even if it was in an island of travelos…," he threw up more, "but… at least tell me why it's for their sake," he said as he thought _"So that I can avoid it!"_

"Well, simply because they will get ridden of you …since you're annoying."

"Don't make my heart beat like that for this stupid reason! I even threw up blood, you fool! And don't call me annoying! Right Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan…," yelled the cook as he turned to the girls to see them nowhere.

"Like I said, you were so annoying that they went on before you," said Zoro as he watched Sanji running to join the girls. He sighed before turning to Luffy who had his hands behind his head, "Well, we don't have much to do, so it may be better to gather the scattered marines. We can tie them more easily when they will return with the rope. "

"I don't mind that but are you sure you will find them without being lost?"

"How can I get lost in a place surrounded by trees?!" Zoro yelled. "I just have to not go through the trees and it will be okay…no?"

Luffy thought a little and responded "Okay, we will do that."

…

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~! Would you like to spend some time on a restaurant before we go back~?"

Robin just smiled but Nami responded "Sorry Sanji-kun but "No"!"

Sanji fell in depression as they walked until Nami continued "Sanji-kun, Robin, I would like you two to help me…"

Sanji looked up at that. He was about to say things like "You can order anything Nami-swan~" but she looked serious so he kept his mouth closed.

"Today… I would like to go in a date with Luffy!"

"…,"

"…,"

"…Ehhhhhhhh?!" Sanji's face was blue and the expression of horror he made was clearly saying that he didn't liked the idea at all. Forget helping, he wouldn't permit one of his ladies to date someone other than him. But the fact is that Nami is asking for help. She actually gave him a difficult decision.

Robin ignored Sanji's gloomy aura and said "I don't mind but why a date?"

"Well, you saw Luffy's state…like Zoro said, Luffy is trying to change himself. It's almost a completely different person! I can't stand to see him like that," she said as Robin and Sanji nodded at what she said. "That's why; I decided to change him back today. The more we will wait, the more difficult it will be to bring him back to normal…so I want a date with him to make him realize that I don't want a serious Luffy that doesn't smile when he wants to. I am the one who originally made this problem and I still can't forgive myself. But I didn't mean anything of what I said. It's not an excuse but I want him to understand that."

Sanji then said "But…you don't need a date for that. I understand that you want to be alone with him but if it's just that, we can prepare you a place on the ship where you can talk with him."

Nami shook her head. "I can't do that with just words. You know how he is stubborn; he even rejected the chunks of meat. There was only two but he said that it was too much. He is serious about changing himself."

Robin agreed "That's true. Like you said, just speaking to Luffy won't do much to him. You need to break that front…and when he is almost back, you need to apologize and clear his doubts. Luffy always forgives us for what we do but he has these doubts that we're just using him and willing to leave when we consider him…useless...I'm sure that's what made him put that front."

"Yes…," Nami said. "You know why I want to date him now? I will take him with me to make him do what he likes the most, the things that he now considers idiotic or childish. I have the confidence that I can break that front and make him go back to my…our idiotic, childish captain," said Nami as she smiled brightly. The mere thought of seeing her captain run like an idiot made her smile.

Sanji sighed "Well, if it's that I don't mind helping. Even if it gave us many problems, I don't hate that Luffy who just ate everything he could see…I also didn't like how the current one asked me if I can call myself a cook…"

Robin chuckled at that and turned to Nami, "So…what do we have to do?"

"I just want you two to keep the others from getting in our way. You can tell them that we went in a date, I don't mind that. It's possible that it can take more time than I thought so don't mind us for dinner, we will be back before you go to sleep. And…I need Sanji-kun to prepare us lunch for a picnic. Don't make too much…by the time we will go back in the ship after we tied the marines guys, it will be almost lunch so Luffy won't eat much so soon…and it's also part of my plan," said Nami as she smirked at the last part.

Sanji then asked "Are you sure you don't need anything else… like preparing the places before so that you can carry out your plan without problems."

Nami smiled but said "It's not necessary. My plan isn't that much prepared. It's just to make him understand that doing what he likes is the best way to live and that we won't leave him for that…nor for any other reasons. So I will just go with the flow and use whatever I can. And you know how he loves to explore the islands. Knowing everything about this island before exploring it is boring. Since he was just in town in search for information, I doubt he had time to see everything."

"I see," said Sanji as he smoked. "Well, don't worry Nami-san. I will make everything but can I return to the ship now? You made me remember that I didn't make anything for lunch."

Nami nodded "We don't need many people to bring rope after all. As soon as we tied the marines, we'll go back to the ship so prepare it before that."

"Yes Nami-swa~aan!" He started running toward the ship as soon as he responded.

…

"Oi Nami, Robin!" yelled Zoro. "Why are you two simply sitting there while we are tying these guys? Normally it's your jobs, you know? …at least you can help!"

"Why is it our jobs to tie people? I've never said that tying people was my specialty, so don't make such assumption!" Nami yelled back.

"…says the woman that tied Luffy and gave him to Buggy the first time they met," Zoro said to himself.

"Oi Robin!" Luffy called. "Bring more rope, would you?"

Robin nodded and used her ability to sprout hands and take more ropes to Luffy.

"If you count Robin's ability, it's clear that you two are the most efficient for this job," Zoro said to himself as he tied more marines together.

Nami turned to Robin and said quietly "Robin, I need to speak with Luffy alone in our way back. So I want you to separate Zoro from Luffy. I don't care if you let him alone in the middle of the forest, I just don't want him to bother us."

Robin nodded and looked at Zoro yelling at Luffy.

"Oi Luffy! I told you to tie the guys who are laying on the right side while I take care of those on the left. So why are you tying those who are on the left side?!"

Luffy looked up at Zoro from the spot he squatted down. "…Zoro…"

"Wh-what?"

"Left is the side that you don't you see with your eye, you know…"

"You're saying me that I don't even know which side is "left" and "right"?!"

"Yup," Luffy smiled brightly like his usual self.

Nami's eyes widened at that but was still staring at them.

"That's not possible! After all I'm right handed! So of course I know which side is "right" just by using my brains a little. Even kids can do that!"

At that moment, Luffy burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, while trying to say, "You didn't…even know that you were… left handed this whole time. You're really dumb Zoro."

"SHUT UP!" Zoro was red from embarrassment.

"Ah… just saying it but your swords are on your right side."

"SHUT UP! I UNDERSTAND ALREADY, SO DO YOUR WORK!"

Robin chuckled and looked at Nami to see that she was pouting on the grass with her chin on her knees while hugging her legs. "What's wrong Nami?"

Nami mumbled something in her knees.

"Nami?"

"I'm jealous," she said so that only Robin can hear.

Robin smiled and let her continue.

"I'm risking my place on the ship and my love for Luffy to bring him back but Zoro might bring him back just by being an idiot."

Robin sat down next to Nami and said "He is just being himself. Zoro won't be funny if he didn't have that miraculously poor sense of direction, no? He would just be an evil looking swordsman that wants to fight powerful opponents for the thrill of a great battle…and aim for the title of best swordsmen of the world."

"Well, if I didn't know that he was an idiot, I would have nightmares because of that smirk he gives when he fights strong opponents. Seems like the two years of training made him worse than before," Nami said as she thought about what Zoro looked like when he was in battle. There was a time when that snow woman was aiming to kill her at Punk hazard while fighting with Zoro. He was protecting the women and Chopper but when Nami saw him with a dark aura and running toward her and Chopper to attack the woman behind her that she failed to notice, she thought that he wanted to kill her and she almost forgot that he was a crewmate.

Robin smiled and continued, "Usopp wouldn't be himself if he didn't lie at all...same for Sanji if he didn't love women or Brook if he didn't make jokes anymore. Everyone lives just like they want and that's what makes life better. If one person tries to be different, everything might change. That's what may happen if Luffy won't go back to his usual cheerful self. I know that you weren't yourself when you were insulting Luffy."

Nami nodded slowly. "I hurt Luffy because I wanted my pain to disappear a little."

"Your pain?"

"I love him. But… I don't want to hinder him until he fulfilled his dream. That's why…I've been keeping it to myself…but I still wanted to be more than his navigator. It was painful…so I thought that by saying things like that out loud…it would be less painful. But now it hurts so much that I want to die."

"Don't think too much and act. You are not Nami if you don't take what you want. What do you want right now?"

Nami blushed and mumbled in her knees, "I want him to hug me and make the pain go away…"

Robin smiled.

"…and…I want him to smile," she then smirked "I will make him owe me so much for making me worried that he won't have any other choice than spend the rest of his life."

"Now it's more like you. You are not bringing Luffy back for the sake of everyone. You are bringing him back for you, understand Nami?"

"You make it sound like I'm a selfish woman who doesn't share what's hers."

Robin just smiled.

"Well, you are right. Pirates don't share their treasures after all. Luffy is my idiot so I will claim him by the end of the day," Nami said with a smirk and a small blush at her bold words.

"Oi Nami, Robin! We finished tying the marines. Get up so that we can go back to the ship!" Zoro yelled from where he was.

"Don't order me Zoro!" Nami yelled.

Robin smiled as she thought _"Whatever happens today, everything will not be as it used to be. Well…it's not hard to be used to a loving couple and a heart-broken cook on the ship. I'm sure it will just make us stronger, especially for a certain future Pirate Queen." _

**How did you find it?**

**I put that little thing with Punk hazard about when Zoro was fighting Monet. I'm a diehard fan of LuffyxNami. But it doesn't mean that I hate ALL the other couples. Many women are potential romantic partner for Luffy. After he saved many people like Vivi, Shirahoshi, or Rebecca (still not saved but a matter of time). Even if I don't know why the only one that showed clear feelings to him (Hancock) is the one he almost didn't help that much. After all she was just happy to see a man completely different from the others. But she still hate all the other men so she didn't change that much and it's not like she was in danger before and was saved by him(and she is like 12 years older. If she is a potential romantic partner then Robin is also one, after all she is 11 years older than Luffy.)**

**But on the other hand, I can't stand all the couples that have Nami with someone other than Luffy. I know that Zoro and Sanji saved her many times (even if I don't recall one beside thriller bark but even that was indirectly saved by Luffy because his Zombie was making a ruckus and Nami's kiss was saved by that. Those made Absalom order the general zombie to take care of that problem and they were wiped by Luffy's Zombie. Sanji couldn't beat all the general zombies + Absalom and save Nami alone so even Sanji was saved from death indirectly by Luffy). But I'm sure the times where they saved her could have been done by someone else. However, Luffy saved Nami from Arlong (who was stronger than the injured Zoro and Sanji), from Enel and Shiki (they clearly outclass Zoro and Sanji). **

**Some people might say that it is returning favor with love but not even return kindness and absolute faith with love is weird for me. Well, Sanji was impossible from the start since he loves ALL the beautiful women. I found someone say that LuNa is cruel for Sanji after all he cares so much for Nami but that's the same with everyone, no? And Zoro…I found that there was many fan shipping him with Nami. How much? I don't want to know because it might irritate me even if I can see that LuNa is more popular in the net. So I put the thing with how much Nami was scared of Zoro when he was running toward her. I suggest you to verify it because if you're like me, it might let you feel better. I'm sure that if it was Luffy at Zoro's place, she would be more worried for him than scared for herself (even if I doubt that she will be scared, Luffy's face that shows rage + seriousness is scary and epic). And Zoro had many moments with Robin (the most notable is when he was angry at Kaku and the fact that he was the one to retrieve the keys of the handcuffs. But the second one is not enough because EVERYONE had a big part in saving her. I won't enter in a more complicated explanation because I already wrote too many things but I want everyone who saw this and thinks exactly like me to share and make everyone, not understand, but open their eyes. I was a LuHan fan because it was the only one that I saw in the anime before I saw how Luffy and Nami make a cute and lovely pair. I'm sure that the other pairs with Nami are not like that. I can also imagine that with Zoro it's just a physical relationship. Well, if people like it like that, I prefer not being seen the same as them so they can do whatever they want).**

**Please write a review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the sweet reviews I got for my last chapter. Here is the fifth one.**

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy called. "Why are you going this way? You can't even follow us or what?!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro yelled. "It's not me who changed the direction, it's you!"

"Let him go his way Luffy," Nami said in annoyance before muttering. "We don't have time to waste on him."

"We can't do that, Nami," Luffy said. "If we let him go his way, he will find a myster… a weird way to reach in another island and without ship." Nami and Robin noticed that pause and Nami smiled a little.

"That's true…," said Robin. "If it's Zoro, I'm sure he could find Raftel in his way of searching a bar."

Nami nodded as Luffy turned immediately to Zoro and yelled "Oi, Zoro. From now on you will be walking in the front and we will follow you. So be proud of your sense of direction and wander wherever you want."

"Are you mocking me?!" Zoro yelled back angrily with two swords in his hands and sharp teeth.

Then Nami noted to Luffy "There is a chance that he will bring us back to East Blue you know."

Then Luffy yelled to Zoro, "Forget what I said. Don't trust you sense of direction. Follow us! Don't trust yourself! OK?"

"Like I said… ARE YOU GUYS MOCKING ME?!"

Nami ignored him and said "Luffy, come with me! We don't have time! Robin will babysit him."

"OI!" yelled Zoro.

She grabbed Luffy's hand and started walking fast with him behind her. She was so much concentrated on deciding what to do for their date that she didn't realized she was holding Luffy's hand.

"Nami? Where are we going? You said that we don't have time or something, but why?"

Nami turned to him. "We will go in a date!" As if that responded everything.

"A date?" Luffy said. "…What's that?"

Nami chuckled seeing Luffy's confused face. Even if he was trying to become smarter, he can't change that innocent side of him in one night.

"It means that we will go playing together. The two of us… and nobody else, do you understand?" Nami said as she started walking again with him, now side by side.

"I don't want to play. I thought about going to the library, to learn more about the sea and what I need to know to be a better captain. I need to read many books for that." Luffy said looking in front of him.

"NO!" Nami yelled without thinking. "I-I mean, you can do that later, we have still more than two days on this island so you can do that… tomorrow?"

"But…"

"Luffy!" Nami interrupted. "If you don't come with me… I won't talk with you for at least one week!"

It was a childish threat but that was all she could find to not hurt his feelings more than it was already. She cursed him a little to make her say something like that but it was her that started this problem so she felt she deserved a little humiliation. And it's not like she was humiliated in front of many people.

"Ok, I understand…," Luffy said a little confused.

Nami sighed before being deep in thought _"If I let him do more things that he won't do normally, it will be more difficult to make him go back to his old self. It seems I won't have time to rest today… I didn't think that he would WANT TO READ BOOKS. I absolutely can't let him do that. Luffy reading book is something that would never happen normally. Not because he can't read but because the thought of sitting down and reading calmly is too far away from what he thinks as amusing. If I let him read books and his opinion doesn't change from what he was imagining, then there will still be a chance to bring him back. But if he thought that it was exactly opposite from what he was imagining, if he thought that it was funny or interesting, he will start to like it…read more…becoming more intellectual…and finally changing our captain so much that it will be impossible to bring him back to normal. My whole plan is about making him do what he likes to bring him back but if he went and started to like something he didn't like back then, my plan will fail. At worst we can make him smile like before but childish and reckless don't go with intellectual. So no books! I will do anything to make him look away from books! Even if I had to be naked in front of him…" _She blushed at that last thought.

"Not that I mind but I can walk without you holding my hand you know," Luffy informed.

Nami blushed more and let go of his hand. "We're close to the ship so hurry and follow me."

…

Nami entered the dining room where Sanji was preparing lunch.

"Sanji-kun, did you prepare our lunch box?"

"Yes, Nami-swan~" Sanji yelled happily. "I only need to know how many box you want and I can bring them in five minutes."

"Prepare two boxes," Nami responded.

"Heh?! Only two? After seeing Luffy's state, wouldn't it be better to start by… rehabilitating his stomach? I thought that you had the same idea."

Nami shook her head "I have a better idea. But more importantly what did you prepare?"

"Something balanced like Luffy asked… and something that doesn't need utensils. I will be damned if Luffy tell me to give him a knife and a fork, so I cooked something that doesn't need them. Was it wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

Nami smiled brightly and said, "You were absolutely right. In fact, I didn't think about it. I knew I could count on our chef, good job Sanji-kun."

Sanji automatically went on his love mode "I'm happy that Nami-swan is happy~"

Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook entered the dining room for lunch.

"Yo Nami, you were back…where are Luffy, Zoro and Robin?" asked Franky.

Nami turned to him and said "Luffy went to take a shower so he will be back soon. As for Robin, she must be trying to find her way back without losing Zoro."

"Is Luffy back to normal?" Chopper asked.

Nami looked surprised about what Chopper asked. She turned back to Sanji and asked "You didn't tell them anything?"

"Well…I was in a hurry and I didn't want anyone disturb me so I kicked them outside," he said as he thought _"It's mostly because I didn't want to mention Nami-san's idea. Even if I had to tear my tongue off, I don't want to SAY what NAMI-SAN will DO with that shitty CAPTAIN. It hurt my heart just by thinking so saying it with my own mouth will break my poor heart."_

Nami turned back to the confused crewmates. "Well, you will just ask later to Robin about that. I have some preparation to do so I will go back to my room. Don't wait for me or Luffy for lunch, we will eat outside today," she said before going outside toward her room.

"Oi Sanji, why are you crying?" asked Usopp, seeing Sanji weeping on the floor. The woman-loving cook must have understood that the "preparation" that Nami said was surely for her date. "Don't tell me that even you got weird. First Luffy and Nami, now you… it must be the crew-breaking virus that decimated many pirate crew in the past!"

"Really?" Chopper asked. "I've read many books but I never heard of such a virus."

"That's normal Chopper, I put an end to that virus before you were even born. And that virus only attacked pirates so people didn't bother find a cure for a virus that helped them get rid of the pirates."

"You're so cool Usopp!" Chopper said with sparkling eyes.

"Aren't you two only two years apart?" Franky asked but was ignored before Brook spoke up.

"Sanji-san, would you serve us lunch, please? My stomach feels empty… even if my insides are already empty, Yohohoho."

"Shut up, Nami-san won't eat with us but that doesn't mean you won't have to wait until Robin-chan come back!"

"Even if it means waiting for Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"O-Of course! I don't care about that Marimo but you will have to wait Robin-chan! So if you want to eat you can go bring them here. I can't help but pity my poor Robin-chwan for having to bring that lost Marimo here!"Sanji said.

Chopper volunteered to search them. Since he had his nose, it will be easier unless Franky had some cool radar that can find people without putting a transmitter device on them.

…

"I don't think I need to change my clothes," Nami said as she looked at her yellow pants and long-sleeved shirt with a V-neckline. She brushed her hair and walked toward her treasure chest to take some money.

"We will eat outside at dinner so it will be at a restaurant," she said to herself. "Hopefully, Luffy will be back to normal… so he will surely eat what he didn't eat yesterday and today…"

After a little pause, she sighed, "Looks like I can't avoid it." She took a big amount of money and went outside to take the lunch boxes before looking for Luffy.

…

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji yelled from the ship. "If you lay a hand on Nami-san I will filet you for the sharks."

"What is he talking about?" Luffy asked to Nami.

She blushed "Ignore him." She turned to the city and said "We have one hour before lunch. I'd like to find a peaceful place for lunch."

"If you want a peaceful place, we can go back to the place I was until this morning. Though, I don't know if it's necessary to go back there just to eat. I prefer eating on the ship," Luffy told her.

"I don't want that place. I want to find a nice place in the island that we didn't see, so we have to explore a little," Nami said as she looked at Luffy's expression.

He had his hands behind his head and wore a blank face. _"No reaction, huh…" _she thought as they walked.

She looked around and said, "Well, what about exploring that big mountain first? Who knows what we can find there. We may find some pleasant discovery. I'm sure you know what I mean." She smirked as she saw a tint of excitement in Luffy's eyes.

"If that's what you want, then there is no problem," Luffy said.

Nami smiled "I hope that we find a good place quickly because I'm a little hungry." She then heard an ear breaking rumble and turned to see Luffy pouting, angry, while muttering curses to his stomach.

"_It might be a little easier than I thought. I knew I could trust his stomach…even if it gives us trouble 98% of the time," _Nami thought.

"I know you are hungry too, so don't just stand there. We need to find a place quickly! If you just stand there, I will just go and eat everything you know," Nami said.

Luffy opened his mouth but closed it after a little thought. He started walking with his head turned to the side so that Nami doesn't see it. Normally, he would have started whining something like "Eh! Nami~, stingy!" It looked like it was what he was about to do but decided against it.

…

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Look at what I've found."

Luffy went to her side and looked. He was amazed by what he saw. He didn't expect to see a large flower field on that mountain.. All sort of species were just scattered here and there so Nami thought it must be a natural field. There was even species that she didn't see anywhere else. _"I have to show it to Robin once I've settled everything with Luffy."_

She then turned to him "Luffy, what do you think about this place? Isn't it perfect for lunch? It's in the open air with such beautiful scenery. There is even a big rock with a flat surface that gives us a good view."

Luffy smiled brightly and said "Yeah, I like this place. What are we waiting? Hurry up Nami!"

He pulled her hand and Nami was smiling even more as she thought, _"He finally smiled to me. Not to Zoro but to me! Take that Zoro, you're not the only one who can make him smile! Now that we found the place, I can start with the first step of my plan."_

**So? Did you like it? I think there may have more chapters than I thought. But I won't be sure until I write more since I only thought about the end and I'm just slowly progressing toward it (like Oda ^^). Please review.**


End file.
